Baka To Test To Shokanju Como Debió Haber Terminado
by RyoNef191
Summary: Ésta es mi perspectiva de lo que quisiera que hubiera pasado en el final de "BAKA TO TEST TO SHOKANJU" si no sabes de que hablo, te invito a que lo busques en internet y mires el anime sobre todo, que mires la segunda temporada a partir del capitulo 9 en adelante. Todo esto lo digo para que comprendas el propósito de este fic. Esto pasa cuando me encaprichó con un anime XD.


(NOTA: antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que ésta es mi perspectiva de lo que quisiera que hubiera pasado en el final de "BAKA TO TEST TO SHOKANJU" si no sabes de que hablo, te invito a que lo busques en internet y mires el anime (es muy cómico te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, ya que es mejor verlo que leerlo, y hasta desearás una tercera temporada así como yo), sobre todo, que mires la segunda temporada a partir del capitulo 9 en adelante (y tal vez, pienses al igual que yo sobre el final). Todo esto lo digo para que comprendas el propósito de este fic.

Esto pasa cuando me encaprichó con un anime XD.

ANTES QUE NADA RECAPITULANDO

Minami: pues, No es ninguna broma!

Minami Shimada había besado a Akihisa Yoshi enfrente de Mizuki Himeji, la chica se fue corriendo después de eso dejando a Akihisa muy confundido.

/

El consejo de la "FFF" habían capturado a Akihisa y a Yuji por "herejes" al besar a las chicas, los habían amarrado de pies a cabeza y los estaban sentenciando a muerte

Yuji: cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a Minami

Akihisa: a ver... Fue en la ultima noche del campamento

Yuji: y que pasó entre los dos?

Akihisa recordó la confusión que habia tenido con Minami. Al recordarlo bien empezó a salirle sangre por la boca.

Yuji: Akihisa, que ocurre!

Akihisa: fue... Como una confesión...

Yuji: de Minami a ti?

Akihisa: (volteando a ver a Yuji) No, de mí a Minami

Yuji se enoja y le da una patada en la cara, luego le dice- Y LUEGO DICES QUE NO SABES!

/

Akihisa estaba en su clase, Minami estaba en su escritorio que estaba al otro lado del salón. Himeji habia entrado con la cabeza mirando al suelo y con un aura de tristeza, lo único que decía era- Minami-san después de todo por Yoshi-kun- repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Akijisa no se imaginaba que Minami llegara a hablar con él para pedirle que compartieran el asiento, ya que el suyo se habia roto. Ambos chicos estaban muy cerca, y por ello estaban altamente sonrojados. Pero Minami estaba apunto de dar un paso más para su conquista

Minami: sabes Aki, hoy hice comida de más, (buscando la comida en su bolso) así que podríamos almorzar juntos

Al voltear, se encontró con Miharu (si no has visto el anime te diré que es una chica de 2° D que está perdidamente enamorada de Minami, por concerniente, odia a Akihisa)

Miharu: (frustrada) que estás haciendo Onee-ssama (eso si ya no se que significa)... Por qué estas sentada junto a esté cerdo en vez de estar conmigo

Minami: Miharu, mira, me lo he aguantado pero debo decírtelo. Me gustaría que dejaras de decir esa cosas, ya que... (se sonroja y pone su mano en su mejilla muy alegre) estoy saliendo con Aki

Los chicos de la "FFF" le tiraron objetos punzo-cortantes a Akihisa, este rápidamente los vio y utilizó una de las mesas para protegerse

Miharu: Imposible! Miharu se casará con Onee-ssama, y tendrá una hija con ella, y le llamaremos "Mirai" por la "Mi" de su nombre.

Akihisa: (escena melodramática) espera... Que harás si sale hombre!

Miharu: (escena melodramática) si es así, con que le pongamos Namihei es suficiente

Minami: (escena dramática) en primera nosotras nunca podríamos tener hijos!

/

Luego de un tiempo, el chico logró decirle a Minami que lo de su confesión fue un error, pero esto causó el enojo en ella.

/

Miharu: tu no comprendes el verdadero encanto de mi onee-ssama

Los de la clas tenían planeado atacar a la clase F, Akihisa tenia que arreglar ese asunto y su situación con Minami y Miharu. El Baka mayor tenía que resolver aquella situación, y lo hizo teniendo una larga conversación con Miharu, esta conversación hizo enojar a Miharu más de lo que ya estaba.

/

Resuelto todo, los cuatro chicos (Akihisa Yoshi, Yuji Sakamoto, Kouta "Mutsurini Tsuchiya", Hideyoshi Kinoshita) estaban descansando de su largo día. Pero Kouta habia recuperado una grabación de la tarde, era de la conversación de Akihisa con Miharu. Al escuchar lo que se estaba reproduciendo, Akihisa trató de quitarle la grabación, pero Hideyoshi lo sujetó para evitarlo.

La conversación era (más o menos) así:

Akihira: Miharu, tu no eres la única que se ha dado cuenta de los encantos de Manami

Miharu: de que hablas, si la tratas con tanta vulgaridad, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que es mujer!

Akihisa: cierto que no la estoy tratando como una princesa, y puede que la trate como a uno de los chicos. Pero Minami es muy especial para mí, con ella puedo expresarme abiertamente, y me divierto cuando juego con ella, y las cosas que hace son a veces muy lindas, y si, es encantadora, ella es una chica muy encantadora.

(Hasta aquí la grabación)

Al terminar la grabación, los tres amigos de Akihisa estaban muy aturdidos, las palabras de su amigo idiota fueron impredecibles

Yuji: eso... Fue... Inesperado

Hideyoshi: creí que te irías por las ramas, pero esto fue sorprendente

Kouta: es... Una... Mini batalla

Akihisa: (llorando) me oyeron, de todas las personas del mundo, (aparecen tres pequeños demonios con las caras de sus amigos) estos tres

La conversación no solo fue escuchada por sus tres amigos, detrás de la puerta del salón, una figura femenina estaba allí parada, al terminar la conversación, salió corriendo.

/

Minami llegó a su casa, su hermana menor, Hazuki, estaba jugando con su peluche, ella legó cabizbaja, cosa que a su hermanita le espantó

Minami: Hazuki, que debo hacer...

Hazuki: (alterada) que pasó onee-chan?

Minami: Hazuki, tal vez, tu onee-chan terminó gustándole a un chico que no tiene remedio

/

Los dias pasaron, Akihisa creyó que Minami estaría muy enfadada con él, pero la situación era inversa, ella parecía ser la chica más feliz que nunca haya visto.

/

Los del grupo de 3° A los habían retado a entrar a su mansión encantada, los de 2° tendrían que pasar por ella con un limite en sus gritos, si se sobrepasaban en sus gritos perderían, iban en parejas, y ya era el turno de nuestra querida pareja dispareja

Akihisa: al final, fuimos tu yo

Minami: (abrazada del brazo del chico, temblando de miedo) de que estas hablando

Los chicos caminaron un poco, pero luego vieron una horda de zombies que iban hacía ellos, al verlos, los chicos se fueron a esconder, pero Minami estaba abrazando a Akihisa con mucha fuerza, cuando este la vió ella puso una cara de miedo muy dulce que le sorprendió

Minami: vámonos de aquí, Aki

Akihisa: [que pasa, esta no es la Minami que conozco]

En el lugar también estaban dos personas ya conocidas, una era Miharu, la chica estaba tan celosa de Akihisa que su cara estaba dando más miedo que los monstruos del lugar. Ella no estaba sola, ya que estaba acompañada de Kubo (si no has visto el anime, te diré que él es un chico de 2° A que está enamorado de Akihisa). Nuestros dos amigos salieron corriendo hasta que lograron esconderse de esos dos enfermos.

Minami: ya se fueron?

Akihisa: ya. Deberías acostumbrarte a los monstruos japoneses

Minami: no me importa, porque regresaré a Alemania

Akihisa: no será muy solitario?

Minami: no, porque ya tengo amigos allá

Akihisa: no me refiero a eso. Digo que será muy solitario para nosotros. No me imagino poder estar alejado de ti.

Minami se sonrojó, las palabras de Akihisa significaban mucho para ella.

Minami: (juntando los dedos índice nerviosamente) y si te dijera que nunca me separaré de ti

Akihisa: (confundido) uh... Pero, en mi asiento hace mucho frio

Minami: baka... Quiero decir que...

Minami quedó paralizada, detrás de Akihisa había visto un centenar de monstruos. Ella se habia desmayado, hubiera caído al suelo de no ser que Akihisa la recogió antes de que cayera.

/

Akihisa llevó a Minami a la enfermería para que reposara. Así que él tuvo que volver a entrar a la mansión en compañia de Himeji.

/

Llegada la tarde, los chicos del 2° lograron ganar el reto. Himeji estaba en la azotea, y Minami seguía en la enfermería. Akihisa fue a donde Himeji para hablar con ella y aclarar sus sentimientos

FIN DE LA RECAPITULACIÓN REAL DEL ANIME.

AHORA, COMIENZA MI VERSIÓN DEL FINAL.

Akihisa: hola, Himeji

Himeji: ah... Hola Yoshi-Kun

Akihisa: puedo acompañarte?

Himeji: si... Me dio mucho gusto que hallamos ganado

Akihisa: si, eso si fue escalofriante

Himeji: aja...

Pasó un incomodo momento de silencio, fue Himeji quien decidió romper el hielo

Himeji: Yoshi-kun

Akihisa: que ocurre?

Himeji: tu, tu que sientes por mí...

Akihisa: uh...

Himeji: si, que piensas de mí, como mujer

Akihisa: eres una de mis mejores amigas [aunque deberías tomar clases de cocina]

Himeji: no es eso, sino, si sientes algo, como yo siento por ti

Akihisa: ah... [mi no entender]

Himeji: es que... Todo este tiempo, yo creí que tu...

Akihisa: (confundido) yo?...

Himeji: que tu me amabas... Así como yo

La revelación de Himeji sorprendió a Akihisa, cierto que antes (en la primera temporada), Akihisa había tenido un ligero sentimiento para Himeji, pero ese sentimiento ha ido cambiando, y él lo sabía bien.

Akihisa: ah... Himeji...

Himeji: no me ha gustado del todo tus ultimas reacciones con Minami-san, y yo quisiera que fueras así conmigo, y con nadie más.

Akihisa debía responder, debía decirle la verdad sobre a quien correspondían sus sentimientos

Akihisa: lo siento...

Himeji: (confundida) ah...

Akihisa: lo siento Himeji, pero yo no puedo corresponderte a ti

Himeji: pero... Yoshi-kun...

Akihisa: lo siento Himeji, pero yo le correspondo a otra

Himeji no estaba tan sorprendida, de algún modo ella ya sabía que eso pasaría

Himeji: es... Es Minami-san, verdad?

Akihisa: [(llorando en su interior) Hideyoshi me desprecia!]... Si, es Manami

Himeji: pero ella...

Akihisa: se que a veces me maltrata, pero tiene una bella forma de ser, hace un gran esfuerzo al cautivar a un chico como yo. Y yo debo corresponderle, no solo por quedar bien con ella, sino por hacerle caso a mis sentimientos

Himeji estaba igual de impactada como lo estuvieron sus amigos, por un lado estaba triste por haber sido rechazada, pero por su lado más bueno y honorable, estaba feliz al saber que su mejor amiga sería feliz, junto con una persona que también sería feliz junto con ella.

Himeji: lo comprendo, comprendo bien, de igual manera, (forzando una sonrisa) estoy feliz por ambos

Akihisa: (sorprendido) en serio?

Himeji: si... Si tu quieres a Minami, yo estoy feliz por ti y por ella

Akihisa estaba feliz, Himeji había aceptado la realidad, y al parecer podría aceptar el que él quiera a Minami

Himeji: Yoshi-kun, podría dejarme un momento a solas, quiero pensar en algunas cosas

Akihisa: si, iré a ver a Minami a la enfermería. Nos vemos luego.

Akihisa se fue, seguía siendo un idiota, no se dio cuenta que Himeji en realidad lamentaba su decisión, cuando él se fue, no quiso seguir aguantando sus lagrimas que ya empezaban a caer por sus mejillas

Himeji: baka!

/

Minami: maldito Akihisa, prometió quedarse conmigo.

Minami ya habia despertado, esperaba ver a Akihisa a su lado, pero enfureció al no verlo. Se levantó de la cama y quiso salir a buscarlo...

Minami: ah... Allí viene!

Antes de salir al pasillo, lo vio, decidió meterse de nuevo a su cama por temor a que se preocupara. Akihisa entró a la enfermería, sonrío al ver que Minami seguía dormida, se acercó a ella y se sentó en una silla a lado de ella.

Akihisa: (suspirando) será que ya es el momento? Podría confesarle lo que siento?

Minami le escuchaba cada palabra que decía, se sonrojó levemente, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo para no mostrar algún gesto como el de felicidad que en ese momento podría poner.

Me tomó un buen tiempo, pero ya lo arreglé todo, ahora sé que tan importante soy para ella, y que tan importante es ella para mí. Podré ser un idiota, pero me encargaré de ser el idiota perfecto que ella se merece.

Minami ya no aguantaba las ganas de hablar con él. Así que, abrió los ojos lentamente y le dijo:

Minami: Aki... Es cierto lo que acabas de decir?

Akihisa saltó de la sorpresa, no había imaginado que ella estuviera despierta y lo escuchara al decir todo eso

Akihisa: (nervioso) ah... Minami... Ya estás despierta

Minami: si, y pude escuchar todo lo que dijiste

Akihisa: ah... Ah... (poniendo su típica cara de idiota) Que... Que bien que ya hayas despertado! Iré a avisarle a los demás!

Akihisa quiso salir huyendo, pero Minami lo tomó por la camisa

Minami: a donde crees que vas?

Akihisa: ah... Yo...

Minami: (con una inocente sonrisa) debes aclararme unas cositas

Akihisa no tuvo más remedio, tuvo que confesarle toda la verdad a Minami, pero se sentía bien al confesárselo. Al terminar, Minami estaba tan sonrojada como un tomate, al parecer, todo lo que siempre había esperado, e inclusive más de lo que pensaba, todo había salido de la boca de Akihisa.

Minami: en... Enserio sientes todo eso por mí Aki?

Akihisa: si... Me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta, y he esperado mucho tiempo para decírtelo

Minami abrazó sorpresivamente al Baka mayor, ya que ella sonreía como no se lo imaginaba, era la sonrisa que últimamente lo traía confundido, pero ahora, ya sabía el porqué de esa sonrisa de niña inocente.

Akihisa: (sin soltarlo del abrazo) Minami, tú...

Minami: yo también!

Akihisa: (confundido) eh?...

Minami: (soltándolo) yo también he sentido mucha atracción hacía ti Aki, desde que me pediste que fuéramos amigos cuando recién llegué a Japón. (abrazándolo nuevamente) Llevo bastante tiempo amándote en secreto, y... Ahora sé que soy bien correspondida

Los chicos seguían en su abrazo hasta que escucharon que la puerta de la habitación se habría, miraron a ella pero no había nadie, pero al bajar la mirada, vieron al "ser" de Akihisa, quien entraba llevando un ramo de flores

Akihisa: y a ti quien te invoco?

Ser: nueva modalidad

Akihiza: ah... Nueva modalidad?

Minami: (sorprendida) ha hablado!

Akihisa se sobresaltó al ver que su "ser" volvía a hablar, pero sabía por experiencia, que eso no le convenía

Akihisa: (sobresaltado) ah... No vas a contar mis secretos verdad?

El ser miró a Minami, le entregó el ramo de flores, a lo que ella lo aceptó con felicidad, luego le dijo:

Ser: Minami... Quieres ser mi novia?

El chico se congeló, su invocación habia dicho su mayor secreto, Minami estaba sonrojada e igual de perpleja que Akihisa, esa era una forma muy extraña de declararse.

Minami: ah... Yo...

Minami no podia decir aquellas palabras que ha querido decir desde hace ya varios años, en cambio, su "ser" fue invocado automáticamente así como el de Akihisa, dio un salto y dijo alegremente

Ser de M: SI, SI QUIERO!

Ambos sabían que cuando esas hablaban era para decir sus sentimientos mas profundos.

Minami: (sorprendida) Aki... no se que decir...

Akihisa: (suspirando y tomando valor) Minami... Creo que esto me lo he guardado desde que me besaste, y ya no lo puedo aguantar más. Me gustas, y quisiera que tu también me quisieras

Minami: (feliz) Aki... No sabes lo feliz que me haces

Los chicos acercaron sus rostros, estaban a punto de juntar sus labios, hasta que el "ser" de Akihisa habló

Ser de A: aun sigo pensando que eres plana y que solo es hasta que Hideyoshi me acepte

Aihisa no podia negarlo a si mismo, eso pensó por un segundo, Minami sabía que eso no era tan fuerte como lo que se acababan de decir, pero aún así...

Minami: (con esa aura morada que la rodea cuando está enojada con Akihisa y con una sonrisa) Aki...

Akihisa: (nervioso) ah... Minami... Ah... Nena... Por donde es que íbamos?

La chica golpeó fuertemente al "ser" de Akihisa, como era de esperarse, lo lanzó hasta al suelo, y como era de esperar, Akihisa también sufrió el golpe cuando su "ser" cayó. Pero, también como era de esperar, el "ser" quedó sin puntos

Akihisa: oh no...

Minami: (arrepentida) Aki... Lo siento, no fue mi intención

Akihisa: (calmadamente) no te preocupes, creo que es algo que debo aguantar al salir contigo.

Minami sonrió felizmente a lo que su nuevo novio acababa de decir; Akihisa salió corriendo de la habitación, por el pasillo, se oían pasos fuertes del Hombre de Hierro (Iron-Man, quien corría para alcanzar a Akihisa

Iron-Man: LOS QUE HAN QUEDADO EN KIA DEBERÁN IR A REGULARIZACIÓN!

El chico corría por su vida

Yuji: (corriendo hacía él) AKIHISA... MUÉVETE!

Pronto fue alcanzado por Yuji, quien quería escapar de Shoko, quien llevaba un acta de matrimonio en la mano, ambos estaban destinados a apoyarse en la buenas y malas.

/

A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA

Akihisa había salido tarde de la escuela a causa de las clases de regularización.

Minami: Aki! Espera!

Akihisa: ah... Minami!

Minami lo alcanzó, sin perder tiempo, lo besó, el muchacho estaba nuevamente sorprendido, pero no tanto ya que recordó lo ocurrido en la tarde, así que tuvo que corresponder. Al romper el beso, Minami abrazó el brazo de su nuevo novio.

Minami: te estaba esperando para que nos fuéramos juntos.

Akihisa estaba feliz por lo que habia logrado, pero se espantó al escuchar un grito ya conocido.

?: ONEE-SAMA!

Akihisa y Minami: MIHARU!

Los chicos empezaron a correr juntos, sabían que a ella nunca podrían quitarle su absurda obsesión con Minami.

Miharu: ONEE-SAMA!

/

Los chicos corrieron hasta que lograron perder a la peli-naranja. Ya libres, Akihisa dejó en su casa a Minami, luego se fue hacía la suya.

Akihisa: ya llegué!

Apenas cerró la puerta, su casa se convirtió en un infierno, frente a él, estaba su hermana, quien estaba extremadamente enojada con él

Akihisa: ah... Hermana!

Akira: Aki... te habia dicho que "cero novia"

Por si no han visto el anime, les diré que ella es una mujer como de 23 años, tiene el cuerpo más escultural y sexy de toda la serie, Himeji, Shoko y Minami le tienen envidia por su cuerpo, pero por desgracia, es incestuosa, ella tiene un amor por Akihisa que sobrepasa al amor entre hermanos (y quiero aclarar que odio el incesto), pero Akihisa está en contra del gusto de su hermana, pero gracias a ello, ella no quiere que él tenga nada que ver con las chicas, obviamente lo mataría cuando tuviera novia; solamente le permitía relacionarse con los chicos, inclusive, solo le permitiría tener novio (O_0)

Akira: (con un aura infernal, así como el aura de Minami e Himeji cuando se enojaban) quien es?

Akihisa: es... Es... (rápidamente) es Minami!

El enojo de su hermana se apaciguó, ella estaba sorprendida de que fuera la chica la cual Akihisa molestaba por ser plana, pero sin pensarlo, ella terminó aceptando la decisión de su hermanito al escoger a la chica que deseaba

Akira: (cruzada de brazos) y...

Akihisa: (nervioso) que cosa?

Akira: y... Ya se besaron?

Akihisa estaba sorprendido, su hermana ya no estaba enojada, e inclusive le preguntaba lo que ya habían hecho en el breve tiempo de su relación.

El Baka del instituto no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo sucedido, la chica le había prestado mucha atención, y, al contrario de la perspectiva de Akihisa, su hermana estaba feliz de su nueva relación

Akihisa: (sorprendido) en... En serio?

Akira: no me molesta que tengas una novia tan linda como ella, supongo que ella hará mi trabajo cuando regrese a E.U.A

Akihisa: gracias, Onee-chan

Akira: (provocativamente) pero si alguna vez terminan, tal vez quieras desahogarte conmigo

Akihisa: (imagínense la casa desde fuera, con un movimiento de cámara que va desde ésta hacia el cielo, y en el cielo pasa una estrella fugaz) ONEE-CHAN... NO!

/

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Kudou Aiko: (con una sonrisa pervertida) saben chicos? Hoy me vine tan deprisa que olvidé ponerme los pantaloncillos (levantando su falda un poco)

La situación era la siguiente:

Yuji estaba en el suelo dando vueltas como loco, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, de ellos, brotaban lagrimas combinadas con un poco de sangre (no se preocupen, es normal en este anime). Shoko le habia golpeado con los dedos en sus ojos, con el pretexto de siempre de que no debería ver debajo de la falda de otra chica.

Kouta estaba tirado en el suelo con una fuerte hemorragia nasal que ya había formado un enorme charco a su alrededor (no se preocupen, es normal en este anime).

Akihisa estaba, bueno, estaba ocupado con Minami...

Akihisa: (llorando de dolor) ya Minami, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO

Minami: (enfurecida) ahora somos una pareja Aki, significa que no debes ver a ninguna chica que te seduzca!

Ella le estaba aplicando la "quebradora" (no se preocupen, es normal en este anime) estaba celosa que a Akihisa también le saliera una pequeña hemorragia al ver a Aiko levantar levemente su falda. Detrás de ellos, estaban Himeji y Hideyoshi, quienes miraban a los chicos con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, cada uno pensaba para si mismo:

Himeji: [no debo perder la esperanza, si siguen así no duraran mucho, y yo podré quedarme al final con Aki]

Hideyoshi: [espero que la espalda de Akihisa pueda aguantar durante mucho tiempo] Chicos, ya hay que ir a la clase de educación física

Minami: (soltando a Akihisa) cierto

Akihisa: (levantándose con mucho esfuerzo) ah... Gracias Hideyoshi. Que bueno contar con la ayuda de mi ex-novia (aclaración, a Hideyoshi siempre lo han confundido con una chica, y por lo mismo, Akihisa creyó que alguna vez fueron novios, solo porque cree que él es una chica)

Hideyoshi: ya te dije que soy hombre

Minami: bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar, nos vemos Aki...

Minami le dio un beso a Akihisa frente a todos, el chico fue nuevamente tomado por sorpresa, al separarse, la chica salió junto con Himeji, Hideyoshi, Aiko y Shoko, detrás de ellas, escabulléndose entre las sombras, iba el Mutsurini con su cámara.

Yuji: AKIHISA!

Akihisa escuchó el fuerte grito de su mejor amigo, al voltear a verlo, vió que la inquisición de la "FFF" se lo llevaban amarrado

Yuji: CORRE!

Akihisa se espantó...

?: amarrad al hereje!

El consejo de la "FFF" estaba detrás de él.

Ahora, solo imaginense al instituto de frente, sonidos de golpes y los gritos de Akihisa

FIN


End file.
